


The Purrfect Date

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, didnt expect it to be this fucking long lmao...., i just...wanna write them on a date..., its gonna be 4 am tme to slepp..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Jumin and MC have the day off! So MC suggested a day of fun she was sure he would enjoy!





	

  “A theme park?”  
  
  Her nod was swift and brimming with enthusiasm. “Yep! Since you and I have the day off tomorrow, I was wondering if it’s okay to have a little fun!” Slim fingers cupped together and gently bumping her chest, she flashed a sweet smile. “I know you’ve never been to one before, so I figured this will be the perfect opportunity to bring you.”  
  
  His heart bloomed to know she thought of him. “I see.” He was rarely one to go to such leisurely places, but he was never one to deny his beloved wife. “Very well.” A smile tugged so easily at the sight of her gaping smile. One hand slipping into the pocket of his pants, Jumin took out his smartphone and began typing some contacts.  
  
  “Um, oppa, what are you doing?”  
  
  “Booking for a flight, of course.” He replied matter-of-factly. “I heard that Disneyland California is one of the most exciting theme parks in the world. Care to visit there?”  
  
  Midnight blue eyes widened in pure shock. “What, no!”  
  
  “Ah, in that case, we’ll try Universal Studios Hollywood then-”  
  
  “That’s not what I meant!” Quickly her hands gripped his right wrist, instantly stopping him from pressing any further. Small pants of air escaped her mouth as if she had ran a marathon. Cheeks slowly burned a nice shade of red at the upcoming embarrassment, she looked at her now confused husband.  
  
  “What I meant was,” she sighed, “I wanna go to a theme park near the city. It just opened two days ago and it’s a huge hit.” Her head dropped low as more sighs slipped through those red lips. “I knew I should’ve been more specific…”  
  
  “Why?”  
  
  Her head snapped up at the question. “Why what?”  
  
  “Why would you wish to go to that theme park?” His left hand casually held her right hand while his own right hand lowered until the smartphone was tucked back into the pocket. “I mean, there are plenty others with great attractions. While that place is somewhat amusing, I can think of a few places that will surely make…you…happy…” His words turned to silent whispers once he saw the tiny pout of her lips.  
  
  She didn’t need to say anything, and Jumin already felt like slapping the side of his head.  
  
  “I got it.” The reply was curt despite the endless screams of _Jumin, you fool!_ howling in his brain. His smile growing sincere, he brought her right hand closer and brushed a loving kiss to the back of it. “If my beloved princess wishes to go to that theme park, then I’ll be happy to bring you there.” _Chu, chu,_ his lips pecked each of her slender fingers. “If it means seeing and knowing you’ll be happy,” The kiss briefly stopped right at the back of her wrist, “that’s more than enough for me.”  
  
  God, he was cheesy, but he never failed to make her heart burst into fireworks.  
  
  Laughter bubbled out those sweet lips of hers. “Yay!” Mind now hazed with excitement over their little date tomorrow, she couldn’t help herself but gently bumping into his chest. “Thank you, honey bunny!” Right hand still held by him, she wrapped her left arm around his waist. “You’re the best husband ever!”  
  
  It often amazed him to know that she was able to send his heart into overdrive.  
  
  “And you’re the best wife ever, my love.” Finally releasing his grip, Jumin brought her to a tight hug before peppering more kisses, this time to her head and adorably flushed face.  
  
\---  
  
  It was a beautiful day.  
  
  Hands cupped behind her back, she lazily bounced up and down while waiting for him. Midnight blue eyes stared at the view through the living room’s giant glass window. The sky was blue. The clouds were white. Even the sun was beaming with exuberance as if it was shining upon the wonderful day they would have. Pretty pink lips curled a cheerful smile at the plans for today. Upon realizing her faint reflection in the mirror, she casually tightened her high ponytail before shaking her head left and right.  
  
  She then stopped once she heard a chuckle.  
  
  Quickly the brunette spun around, only to gasp silently at his presence. “Sweetie!” That smile beamed up to her ears. Simply striding over to him, she hopped to a stop and reached out for his hands. “I was waiting for you to get ready.” Lower lip pulled to a childish pout. “Why didn’t you say anything?”    
  
  “I didn’t want to.” Streaks of red accompanied his charming smile. “My dear wife looked ever so adorable, I simply didn’t want to ruin the beautiful moment.”  
  
  Laughter rang inside the living room as she playfully swatted his chest.  
  
  “Ha, ha.” Pink tongue jutted out, she casually fixed the collar of his deep blue t-shirt. Slim fingers then slid around the brown sweater-jacket that he wore. Her heart simply skipped a beat at the sight. “You’re wearing the jacket.”  
  
  “And you’re wearing the blouse.” Strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. “You look so radiant, by the way.”  
  
  “You already said that.” Tanned cheeks flushed red at the close contact; God, she was always nervously blissful about it.  
  
  “If I recall,” Voice lowered to a husky murmur, Jumin leaned forward, “I said you looked adorable before…” And with that, he pressed a warm, loving kiss to her lips.  
  
  She tasted of strawberries; God she was killing him so early in the morning. Breaking apart momentarily, he then pressed a deeper kiss until a weak sigh slipped past her sweet lips. His hug tightened around her until she pressed up against his chest, but Jumin was always, always careful as to not, never hurt her. One hand slid down her lower back, while the other traced upwards until deft fingers tickled the back of her neck.  
  
  Her shivers were one his favourite reactions.  
  
  He wanted her. He wanted more.  
  
  _Pop!_  
  
  But unfortunately, his wish was denied for today.  
  
  “O-Okay sweetie!” Loudly she gasped, hands pressed roughly against his chest and body pulled backwards despite his secure embrace. “As much as I love you-” She made the mistake of looking up.  
  
  God, his sharp silver eyes could pierce straight to her beating heart if she stared any longer.  
  
  “I love you.” Bluntly she repeated, one index finger now lightly pressed to his mouth once she realized he was leaning closer again. “But if we keep doing this, we’re gonna miss the fun.” As calm as she looked, the bright splash of red in her face and violent echoes of her heartbeat betrayed her terribly. “And before you say anything, yes ‘this’ activity is fun too.” Her finger traced the curve of his lower lip. “But I wanna have PG-rated fun first.”  
  
  His first intention was to frown, but he instead laugh at her statement.  
  
  “Alright…” Finally using the time of her explanation to calm himself down, Jumin pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. “If that’s what my princess desires, I’ll obey.”  
  
  His cheeks actually burned a little at the feel of her softly pinching his left cheek.  
  
  “Good boy.” Nose scrunched adorably, she wiggled out of his embrace and held his left hand. “Now come on! The driver’s waiting outside!”  
  
\---  
  
  She was practically giddy with excitement.  
  
  Jumin always knew his petite wife was a bubbly ray of sunshine. He knew she was quite the carefree person, and even more so when she was joking around with either Seven or Yoosung. Hell, even his godforsaken excuse of a joke was funny to her. While some still find it baffling as to why she found the reason for his amusement amusing, Jumin was ever so glad and relieved to know that she loved the silly little tomfoolery he pulled off.  
  
  But God, his heart felt like it bloomed flowers when he saw her jumping up and down.  
  
  “Come on! Come on!” Midnight blue eyes sparkling like stars above an abysmal sky, she tugged his left hand and bounced towards the entrance. “Oh, right!” However, she then stopped upon realizing that she might have acted childish. Faced burned red like the pretty red ribbon around her hair, she turned around and face him.  
  
  “Ta-da!” She raised her left arm towards the entrance. “Welcome to Purrfectland!”  
  
  For once, his attention over her finally was finally torn away.  
  
  “Purr- Excuse me?” Shining silver eyes widened slightly, he looked up and gawked at the giant sign of the theme park. Truly, the placed was called ‘Purrfectland’, with bright brown and black and white colours splashed onto the radiant signboard. Paw prints were positioned at each end of the word. And Jumin honestly couldn’t believe the deep black cat ears perched on top of the letter ‘P’.  
  
  He blinked once, twice, thrice as if the image could disappear any second.  
  
  “Um...oppa?”  
  
  Her voice was an anchor that always dragged him back to reality.  
  
  Head lowered to meet her gaze, both eyebrows were then raised in surprise to see her fidget nervously. “My dear, what’s wrong?” Immediately he squeezed her hands. A tiny frown tugged at the corners, Jumin brought her right hand up and kissed the back of it. “Are you sick? Do you need to go to the clinic?”  
  
  “No no!” Again she rebutted; God, she often forgot he was a worrywart around her. “I just…” Pink lips tried their best to tug a smile. “Do you…” The longer she looked at him, the harder it was for her to form actual sentences.  
  
  So with eyes closed, she took a deep breath.  
  
  “I was…actually nervous.” White teeth clenched briefly inside pursed lips.  
  
  Well, that was unexpected. “Nervous of what, my dear?”  
  
  “That you might…” Midnight blue eyes looked at anywhere but him. “Not…enjoy it? I know it’s not your cup of tea. But I figured since this park is cat-themed, you might love it.” Lower lip nibbled by pure white teeth, she then finally sighed gloomily. “Because, you know…” Her head was tilted with confidence, but her gaze was still thrown to the side. “I want you to experience some fun in your life…”  
  
  Despite the roaring bliss around them, silence enveloped the two.  
  
  And while silver eyes widened at her reason, Jumin swore his heart had stopped beating for a mere second.  
  
  Because _God…she truly is perfect…_  
  
  The tiny gape he didn’t know he’d pulled slowly pressed to a slow, fond smile. Although the sun wasn’t as blaring and the wind huffed gently over them, Jumin felt heat sizzling inside each cheek.  
  
  ‘Overjoyed’ was a terrible understatement to how he really felt.  
  
  Her shoulders flinched slightly once she felt a kiss to her forehead. Quickly she looked at him, confusion and shock glinted in those breath-taking irises.  
  
  “Thank you…” His voice was loving, silvery murmur, laced with nothing but pure love and gratitude for her.  
  
  And God, she was killing him with that.  
  
  Once and twice she blinked a fool. She couldn’t believe the streaks of red in his cheeks. She couldn’t believe the adorable smile of his lips. After a few shaky breaths, she even considered pinching his cheeks to see if he was real.  
  
  Well, she was about to.  
  
  Until Jumin decided to act fast by gently pinching her nose.  
  
  “Aigo, honey!” Finally dropped down to reality, the petite brunette swiftly swatted his hand away. A frown was immediately formed on those strawberry-sweet lips. “That hurts…”  
  
  They both knew it didn’t actually hurt.  
  
  Her heart always did flips at the sound of his deep laugh.  
  
  “I’m sorry, love.” Giving her small hands a squeeze, Jumin leaned down and pecked her nose. “Now, shall we go have some fun?”  
  
  His heart always did flips at the sight of her beaming smile.  
  
  “Alright!” Joy practically bursting from such a small stature, she gripped his hands and skipped towards the entrance. “Let’s go!”  
  
\---  
  
  As much as he knew it was theme park, it still amazed him to see the immense amount of people surrounding the place.  
  
  Left and right he looked, silver eyes always keen on the area around him. Some were literally hopping like bunnies at the direction of a ride. Some were comfortably sitting near the park’s café and enjoying the treats the place had to offer.  
  
  His eyes then fell to an image of a young girl happily skipping between her parents.  
  
  Her small hands were held by each of her parent’s hands. Her pigtails swished up and down at her exuberant bouncing. Despite being a few feet away, Jumin could perfectly hear the childishly excited screams that echoed inside the theme park. Even her parents were laughing along, either amused by their daughter’s antics or enjoying their happy moment together; or both.  
  
  Jumin felt something in his chest tighten in delight.  
  
  “Oh oppaaaa…”  
  
  Focus brought back by the singsong tune of her voice, he turned his head forward. “Hello, my sweet.” Truly, he couldn’t keep his hands off her for Jumin casually caressed her shoulders. “You took quite some time. Was everything okay in the bathroom?”  
  
  Her nod was quite quick for an answer. Her smile was quite bright for someone who had just gone to the bathroom.  
  
  “Actually,” Her head tilted to the right, “there’s a reason I was a bit late. Bur first things first, can I ask you to lean down for a moment?”  
  
  Curiosity raised a single eyebrow. “Is there a reason, my dear?”  
  
  “Because you’re too tall for me to reach sometimes.”  
  
  Her answer was blunt and curt, and it always made him laugh.  
  
  “Forgive me for my height.” As he playfully apologized, Jumin soon realized that her hands were behind her back. The question almost slipped out in regards to her position, but once he saw her bouncing lightly in anticipation, Jumin decided to keep quiet about it.  
  
  So instead, he joked, “Would you like me to kneel on one knee for you? I find it more pleasing for my beloved princess-”  
  
  He actually snorted – Han Jumin, snorted – a little when she shook her head madly.  
  
  “No! No kneeling on one knee!” If it was any normal person, she knew they would be joking. But considering that this was Jumin, the petite brunette knew anything could happen. Tanned cheeks puffed slightly, she pulled a tiny pout. “Now, lean down a bit. Pretty please?”  
  
  Like that one superhero movie she heavily insisted on watching together a few nights ago: she was his kryptonite.  
  
  His jaw felt quite numb from the many times he was smiling today. Arms loosely crossed against his chest, Jumin closed his eyes and lowered his head so that he almost reached his level. “Hmm, is this enough love?”  
  
  “Yep!” _Plop._  
  
  Shimmering silver eyes snapped open at the feel of something placed onto his head. Quickly Jumin straightened his back, right hand then moved to the top of his head. Shock widened a pair of glorious silvers once he felt something soft and fuzzy tickling the pads of his fingers.  
  
  “Ta-da!”  
  
  Once again her voice caught his attention.  
  
  However, instead of looking at her, Jumin blinked at the position of her hands pointing to his left. Still in a state of confusion, he quietly followed the direction and turned his head.  
  
  That state of confusion was then mixed with a dash of bewilderment at the sight of his reflection.  
  
  A black headband had been placed on top of his forehead, yes. But what baffled him the most was the fact that it had a pair of black, fuzzy cat ears strapped to the top of the headband. The spaces between the ears were a few fingers apart, and by wearing the headband, it literally looked like Jumin had a pair of cat ears.  
  
  The sight alone took his breath away.  
  
  Heat sizzled straight his face. Black pupils shrunk slightly in the center of mesmerizing silvers. _Ba-dump, ba-dump,_ his heart joined in the chaos as well, reminding him of the glorious creation of mankind now placed on top of his head-  
  
  “Ahem.”  
  
  No matter how distracted he was, she was always his anchor.  
  
  Silence zipped the charming man, he dumbly gawked at her.  
  
  And by God, when he saw a pair of adorable brown ears tucked on top of that fluffy brown hair, Jumin swore his heart almost leapt right out of his chest.  
  
  “Like it?” She giggled blissfully, perfectly unaware of the state of mind her husband was torturing through. Slim fingers casually fixing the headband on her head, she tipped her head to the side and widened her smile. “I bought these after my trip to the toilet. I figured since we’re gonna have fun in a cat-themed park, it’ll be more fun by wearing these!” White teeth shined brilliantly under the sun’s warm rays. Flat palms pressed together and fingers brushing over her smile, she bounced by the balls of her feet before looking at him.  
  
  Joy dimmed to concern once she saw pure shock on his face.  
  
  “Um, sweetie?” Concern for him turned to worry that she might have made a mistake, she slowly reached out for him with one hand. “Jummy Kitty, are you alright-?”  
  
  _Pap!_ “You look far, far, _far_ gorgeous than any angel I’ve ever seen!”  
  
  As if his sudden grip on her outstretched hand wasn’t enough to startle her, the sudden outburst of his confession surely did.  
  
  Shivers ran up to the back of her neck. “H-Honey, what’re you-?”  
  
  “Divine!” Awe sparkled in the surface of hypnotizing silvers. “You are absolutely, wonderfully, irrevocably divine, my darling!” His heart roared as loud as his voice. Hands firmly but carefully squeezing her right hand, Jumin brought it close to his mouth and peppered kisses to the slim fingers.  
  
  “You’re so beautiful.” Rationally was long gone the moment he saw her wearing the headband. “Utterly…truly beautiful. I love you!”  
  
  While Jumin had practically lost it for a while, she only stood like a stunned fool, face already crimson like flames and jaw dropped so low rocks could be filled inside.  
  
  “Ju-Jumin…” Trembling from head to toe, she looked left and right.  
  
  She actually thought she might die from embarrassment at the shocked stares and hushed whispers that were clearly about them.  
  
  “I love you, my kitten…” Either completely distracted or didn’t give a single damn about his surrounding, Jumin continued to trace kisses up her right arm. “I love you so much-!”  
  
  “JUMIN!”  
  
\---  
  
  After that whole embarrassing ordeal – honestly, some of the audience legitimately thought that it was a show from the park – she finally managed to convince Jumin in riding one of the rollercoasters.  
  
  Jumin was hesitant at first. But after seeing that the ride was literally the shape and image of a white, long cat, he was the one who actually marched towards the line with a snickering brunette by his side.  
  
  Practically bouncing in her seat, she peeked left and right while waiting for the ride to be activated. Small hands squeezed the handle before her, dull nails lightly digging into the thick, black leather.  
  
  “What’s the purpose of this rollercoaster ride again?”  
  
  She honestly should be used to the fact that he was quite clueless at the simplest of things.  
  
  But instead, she gawked to the right with blazing blue eyes wide as saucer plates. “You don’t know what a rollercoaster ride is?”  
  
  She should have known. She honestly should have known.  
  
  But again, bafflement marked every inch of her face at the slow shake of his head.  
  
  “All I know is that it’s in the shape of a really long cat.” He looked around, then spotted at the workers telling them to sit up straight before the ride started. Although Jumin was still confused, he did do what the worker had instructed. “Besides that…I’m a bit lost. Is it like riding a train?”  
  
  Cackles almost filled the area.  
  
  “W-Well…” Choking back that hideous desire, she gulped down and coughed once. “Not…exactly, darling.”  
  
  His frown was adorable given this hilarious situation. “Then what is it-?”  
  
  “Annnnd we’re OFF!” _DING!_  
  
  The second the speaker echoed and the bell rang, all question and curiosity died down to the ground once the ride zoomed in blink of an eye.  
  
  For the first time in her life, she actually got to hear Jumin scream his heart out.  
  
\---  
  
  Okay, maybe it was mean of her for not warning him about the rollercoaster beforehand.    
  
  “Um, oppa, are you okay?” Standing before him who had sat down on a bench, she stooped down and tried to meet his gaze. His head had lowered greatly, strands of messy black hair dangled in front of her and preventing the petite brunette from properly seeing his face. Amazingly enough, the headband he wore was still on his head; she wondered about the firm material for a brief second.  
  
  “-ain…”  
  
  The low gruff of his voice made her flinch. “What is it, sweetie?” Quickly her hands reached out for his. Small hands squeezed each of his own, slender fingers curled around his palms that were placed on his lap. “Do you need water? Do you want some aspirin? I have some in my purse so-”  
  
  “Again…”  
  
  Silence bit her tongue; she thought she heard him wrong. “I-What?”  
  
  Once again she flinched in shock once Jumin cocked his head in front of her.  
  
  “Let’s ride the cat again!” Like an actual child who had found paradise, Jumin held both of her hands and cupped them close together. “That was…exhilarating! It was an amazing experience!” The hectic wind from the ride had ruffled his hair in disarray, causing a few of his messy black bangs to cover and shield both his forehead and some parts of his widened eyes.  
  
  She was honestly unprepared for the many new information she gained today.  
  
  But hey, “Alrighty! Let’s go!” With a smile beamed just as bright as the sun above, she hopped back to her feet and joyfully dragged her husband to the ride.  
  
\---  
  
  It took them exactly 5 rides later until they both groaned in pathetic nausea and slumped weakly on a bench while cuddling in each other’s arms.  
  
\---  
  
  They were truly having the time of their lives.  
  
  But mostly, she was making the best of it.  
  
  Especially when it came to seeing Jumin sitting in confusion around a pile of fallen tyres and the workers frantically trying their best to remove the fallen tyres away from the bumper car he was in.  
  
  God, she was trying so hard not to cackle.  
  
  So with one hand tightly cupping her mouth, she shakily brought her phone up, snapped a photo, and immediately sent it to the RFA messenger.  
  
  Before she could even tuck her phone back into the pocket, the mobile device was practically vibrating with madness.  
  
  _707:_ **lolololololol GET REKT MR. DIRECTOR**  
  
  _Yoosung:_ OMG????  
  
  _Zen:_ OH MAN THIS IS PRICELESS I;M GONNA PRINT IT FOR BLACKMAIL  
  
  _Jaehee Kang:_ I believe this is the first time I’m actually smiling because of him :)  
  
\---  
  
  “I can’t believe you actually knocked out those three stacks of cans in one go!”  
  
  His head would sure burst and explode if she kept complimenting him any further. “Well, I did take archery and sniping lessons when I was a kid.” Silver eyes fallen to the petite brunette next to him, he felt his smile soften to mere admiration. “I’m very glad to see that all that training had paid off.”  
  
  “I’ll say!” She laughed gleefully. Left hand holding his hand, she brought the huge, black catlike doll close to her chest with her right arm. “God, it’s so soft and fluffy!” Flushed face nuzzled the fuzzy thing. Her short squeals were then swallowed into the big doll, as well as the doll itself was being squished every time she hugged it tight.  
  
  God, Jumin just loved everything about her.  
  
  “I’m so happy to know that you love it so much.”  
  
  “Oh I love it _a lot!”_ Stopping in her tracks, she spun her heel and faced him. Brilliant blue eyes gleamed as she looked up at the tall man. Gaze never torn away from his adorably cute expression, she wiggled her left hand free and took a deep breath.  
  
  “Besides,” she continued, left hand pulled up until it positioned beside her face, “Elizabeth 3rd now has a sister!” Fingers curled to a half-clench, she childishly stuck out her tongue, gave a little wink, and sweetly added, “Nya?”  
  
  His reaction wasn’t immediate.  
  
  But before she could run away from the embarrassment of her own actions, “Ju-Jumi-mmph?!”  
  
  Her face was instantly smothered against his warm chest once Jumin pulled her to a tight, loving embrace.  
  
\---  
  
  He just couldn’t believe his eyes.  
  
  Her head turned at the feel of her sleeve being gently tugged. “Hmm?” Midnight blue eyes blinked in his direction, she looked at her husband. “What is it, honey bunny?”  
  
  Jumin didn’t say anything, but one index finger pointed forward.  
  
  Confusion etched her eyebrow before she followed the direction. But once she did, the brunette almost burst a laugh to see one of the mascots happily posing with the guests around. She felt her left hand being briefly squeezed. Trembling lips vainly pursed a laugh, she peeked at him.  
  
  It was a dream and a miracle to see his face lighting up with such excitement and awe.  
  
  His eyes sparkled like stars. His mouth gaped to a small, shocked smile.  
  
  He was cute. People may not believe. Hell, even he himself didn’t believe her. But Han Jumin, to her, was utterly, most certainly, heart-stoppingly cute.  
  
  And she wanted this moment to linger a bit more.  
  
  One foot sliding forward and head leaned near him, she cheerfully asked, “Oppa, do you want to take a picture with Cuddly Kitty?”  
  
  God, her heart was weak to see actual innocence in the grown man.  
  
  “Is that possible??”  
  
\---  
  
  “Remind me to bring Elizabeth 3rd next time to his magical place.”  
  
  Silver eyes glued to the happy image of him and her posing with Cuddly Kitty, Jumin tried his very best to fight back the burning blush in his cheeks at the roaring sound of her laughter.  
  
  “I’ll try to remember that.” Huffing out her chuckles, she playfully nudged his left shoulder with her own.  
  
\---  
  
  Jumin now understood what people meant by ‘time truly flies when you’re having fun’.  
  
  They had a nice little laugh and chat in a kitty café. It took both of them a while to eat their food, mostly to the fact that they were in awe that their dishes were in many shapes of cats or paws. She couldn’t stop taking pictures and sending some to the messenger. He couldn’t stop texting Jaehee about the company’s next project of cat-themed food products.  
  
  They went on a few more rides afterwards, though both agreed to ride on the timid ones this time. Sometimes her lively screams echoed in the sky. Sometimes his own screams rang wonderfully near her. She even laughed at the mess of his hair after the teacup ride. So as an apology for laughing her ass off at his looks, she agreed to fix his hairstyle with her fingers while he childishly nuzzled her right shoulder.  
  
  He wasn’t actually that offended, per say. But he most definitely adored the attention.  
  
  Hell, they were practically pampering each other no matter the situation. She would let him have a bite of the crepe he bought. He would casually lick off the creamy smudge on the corner of her plump lips.  
  
  She yelped in shock and even softly swatted his shoulder for the action, but she never hated it.  
  
  Sometimes she’d hold the giant kitty doll. Sometime he’d hold giant kitty doll. But no matter what, their hands were always cupped together, fingers laced like perfect puzzle pieces as they walked around the theme park.  
  
  Yes. It was truly a date Jumin once wished with her.  
  
  “Come on, come on!” she squealed as she tugged him with all her might. Night time had reached its peak in the park. Most of the people were still around after the parade, briefly confusing Jumin considering he thought all events of the theme park were over. But judging by her zestful enthusiasm, the young director quickly realized that the fun was not over yet.  
  
  He’d lost count on how many times he laughed today.  
  
  “Alright!” Finally they stopped near the park’s center and main attraction: a huge manmade lake that was in a shape of a cat’s head. Releasing her grip on his hand, she held onto the lakeside’s steel rail and bounced by the balls of her feet. “Come on!” Looking over her left shoulder, she rolled her eyes and pulled him again. “Come closer, silly!”  
  
  God, she was adorable.  
  
  Smile never withered as long as she’s in his life, Jumin slid closer until his chest brushed against her back. With the doll plopped by their side and without a single word, he easily wrapped his arms around her lithe body and pressed a long, lingering kiss to the right side of her head. “Mmm…close enough?”  
  
  Her giggles gave butterflies in his stomach.  
  
  “Close enough.” Wiggling slightly in his embrace, she turned to his direction and gave his lips a chaste peck. “Now open your eyes and look up.”  
  
  “Mmm…?” Momentarily lost his passion over her, Jumin nuzzled the corner of her right eye. “Why would I look up when I want to look at you?” Chu, chu, warm lips traced down to her red cheek. His hands slid and rested on top of hers, deft fingers slipped through between her own.  
  
  He bit back a wider smile to hear her childish groan.  
  
  “Pretty please, baby…?”  
  
  God, if it weren’t for the fact that they were in public right now.  
  
  Sighing in mock defeat, Jumin gave her left temple one more kiss before finally cocking his head. “Now what is it that you want me to see-?”  
  
  _POP! POP! BOOM!_  
  
  Silver eyes snapped opened at the sounds of fireworks bursting into the clear, dark sky.  
  
  It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
  Explosions of blue and red and white and yellow decorated the night sky. Some were in shapes of paw prints. Some were in shapes of Cuddly Kitty’s head. Some even spiralled upwards until it burst into a splash of dazzling colours. ‘Ooh’s and ‘aah’s filled the theme park. Even sounds of people clapping could be heard nearby, yet that never once tore his attention away from the breath-taking show.  
  
  It was beautiful. It was absolutely, truly beautiful.  
  
  No matter what, only her voice was able to bring him back to reality.  
  
  Mouth parted in awe at the sight, Jumin slowly gaped at the giggling brunette in his arms.  
  
  “Ta-da…” Her voice a meek whisper, she tore her gaze away and looked at the fireworks. Honestly, his gaze could be quite intense, and she could only handle so much without having to forget how to breathe.  
  
  Lights from the fireworks glinted and rained above them, but all Jumin saw was her.  
  
  Flushed red cheeks. Radiantly hypnotizing blue eyes. The soft curls of brown tresses that rested on her left shoulder. Even the flutter of her long, black eyelashes as she gazed above; everything about her was engrained into his brain until the end of time.  
  
  And in that beautiful moment, in this one, glorious finish of a wonderful, memorable day, Jumin felt everything was falling into place.  
  
  They were on a date.  
  
  She’d opened his eyes to many experiences, both fun and horrifying, both hilarious and embarrassing. She’d shown him to a whole new world he had never thought of, let alone being in. Ever since she came into his life, he smiled easily, he laughed easily, he even showed numerous gratitude and appreciation to the simplest of things; things he had never, ever thought of caring when he was a child.  
  
  His whole life changed for the better. And it was all thanks to her.  
  
  Jumin found it funny that his eyes felt somewhat warm. “Thank you…”  
  
  Though voice was a husky murmur, she heard him perfectly.  
  
  Fireworks still burst into the sky as she returned his gaze. “Anything to make my sweetheart happy.” Her smile was sincere, sweet, filled with love that poured endlessly for him.  
  
  God, he felt so blessed.  
  
  “I love yo _u…_ ” The confession cracked just the slightest, he leaned closer and kissed her soft, smiling lips. _Chu…_ “I love you so much…” Eyes fluttered shut, Jumin pressed another, deeper kiss that made her pop a meek squeak.  
  
  But hell, she loved every moment of it.  
  
  _Pop._ “I love you too…” Eyes squeezed shut, she gently bumped his chest and leaned for another kiss. “So…” And another. “So…” And another. “Much!”  
  
  His arms now fully wrapped around her, Jumin slowly rocked their bodies left and right. A soft chuckle slipped between their kiss. A lovely giggle tickled his lower lip as he nuzzled the tip of her nose with his own.  
  
  “I love you…” _Chuu…_ “I love you…”  
  
  Yes. It was truly a date Jumin always dreamed of with her.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> i did it...i wrote this....jumin got his date.....give him his date................


End file.
